The Needle Woman and I
by CreativeTitle
Summary: A New Guild made, The Needle Women. But for Lord Havelock Vetinari, this guild could change his life.
1. A Sewing Seamstress?

"A seamstress?"

"Who sews."

Havelock Vetinari glanced over his desk at the lady sitting there. She was quite old, but he didn't think that would stop her getting her way. He sighed.

"And you came here for?"

The woman brushed the creases in her skirt.

"We wish to create a Guild."

"Named?"

"Pardon?"

Havelock rang a little gold bell that sat on his desk. A man came in with a paper and layed it down neatly on his desk. Havelock picked up a pen and dipped it in ink, making sure that the nib was covered in think black ink.

"You will have to chose another name." he said, "There can't be two guilds with the same name."

The lady stared into space for a fraction of a second and then smiled.

"Needle women" she said firmly.

"It's official girls!"

There were a few excited squeals and a lot of talking. Miss Munroe held up a hand and the room fell into silence.

"Now girls, there are some things I really must make clear. There will be a years worth of probation, just to see how things go."

Various groans came from across the room. Miss Munroe silently glared at the room.

"And," she added a smile flickering on her lips, "At the end of it all, all the Guild leaders will come together, to decide our fate. But you needn't worry, as I am positive we will pass!"

More to Come in Chapter 2!


	2. A New Suit for Drumknott

There was a knock at the door. Havelock stared at the door for a few seconds, then said calmly "Come in" .

The door opened, and a very angry Mrs Rosemary Palm entered. She walked quickly across the room, and sat down heavily in a wooden chair. She glared at across the desk. Havelock studied her for a few moments.

"Mrs Palm. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Mrs Palm shuffled in her seat and smoothed her hair.

"This is atrocious Havelock." She said haughtily.

"I don't quite understand."

Mrs Palm grimaced, slightly leaning back in her chair.

"The 'Guild'. Calling themselves 'Needle Women'. They are trying to put us out of business!"

Havelock laughed at her. "No Mrs Palm, I assure you they are not. They are, quite literally 'Needle Women!"

Mrs Palm relaxed slightly.

"Are you sure? They look quite menacing to me." She asked hesitantly.

Havelock smiled. "Yes Mrs Palm. I am quite sure. Tea?"

…..

Lucinda Pevens slowly ran her finger along the silky fabric. Her finger lightly traced the brightly coloured patterns. She cut gently and carefully, until she had the perfect shape. She picked up her needle, and…

"Lucinda!"

Lucinda stood up quickly. "Yes Miss Munroe?"

Miss Munroe smiled at her.

"Lucinda dear, are you busy?"

Lucinda glanced at the dress she was making.

" No Miss Munroe." She said, pushing away her work.

Miss Munroe glanced round her.

"I have a special assignment for you. A Mr Rufus Drumknott has requested a Needle woman. He is a very special customer, being the chief clerk of the patrician, and we need someone with some skill. It's for a Ball, you see. Could you be a darling and get the job done?"

Lucinda smiled. " Of course Miss Munroe."

…...

Rufus Drumknott stood proudly in his new attire, watching the many dancers. The Patrician watched him with curiosity.

"New clothes Drumknott?" he asked humorously.

Drumknott smiled, lightly swaying with the music. "Yes, milord. Specially tailored by a Needle Women."

"Ah."

Havelock studied the room.

"Drumknott…"

"Yes milord?"

"Who are those young ladies in the far corner?"

"Those are the Needle Women milord."

"Ah."

Havelock studied them carefully. They were all smiling and giggling to one another. He noticed one looking carefully at him. She was quite tall, with red hair that was in a tight bun on the back of her head. Several wisps of hair had escaped her bun, and were hanging down softly by her face. Her lips were bright red too and her face was pale. She had no make up on and was dressed simply in a light summer dress. Strange as it seemed all these features pulled toghter to make her very beautiful. Havelock found himself racking his brain for her name. He gave in.

"Drumknott…"

"Yes milord?"

"Do you see that red headed girl over there?"

"Um, yes milord?"

"What is her name?"

Drumknott chuckled. "Lucinda Pevens, milord. She's a Need Woman too. In fact she herself made this suit!"

"Ah."

A smile flickered across Havelock's lips. Maybe the ball wasn't so bad after all.


	3. The Dream

He walked slowly, taking every step carefully. People tried talking to him, but he didn't care. The big hall was full of light and loud music. People danced and laughed. People were eating and drinking. He reconised faces. Commander Vimes and Lady Sybil sat and playing with young Sam. The Bursar was talking to Ponder Stibbons about something, and Adora Belle danced with Moist Von Lipwig. Cut-Me-Own-Throat Dibbler was trying to sell an amulet of some kind to Nobby. Even Mrs Cake was here (or her hat was anyway). But he only had eyes for one person. She smiled sweetly at him, held out her hand. He took it and drew her closer. "I…" he began but a hand was pressed to his lips. He closed his eyes and leaned in, and…

Havelock woke up with a start. He stared at the papers on his desk, and cursed under his breath. He got out his pen, and started to write.

...

Hi ,its me, creative title here. It would really great if you commented on the story, or if you have any ideas, please do say them. Thanks!


	4. A Familiar Face

"I'm stuck."

"What?"

"I'm stuck. I don't have any ideas."

"What?"

Lucinda sighed. "I need to make a summer dress for a lady, but can't think of any designs.". She put down her notepad and stared out the window.

"Jane.." Lucinda's voice trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Do you think...?"

"Do I think what?"

"Never mind"

Lucinda started doodling over the notebook. She sighed and left the room. Jane watched her go, and then grabbed her notebook. Lucinda never was a very good artist, so all she could really make out was a bearded man. She squinted at the notebook. It seemed very… familiar.

…

Drumknott looked carefully at the form. It was most defiantly a lady. It was a very good picture. For some reason, Drumknott reconised the face. He massaged his scalp with his fingers. He really had the most awful hangover.

…

The city of Ankh Morpak was swamped in darkness. The moon shone brightly as the mist rolled in. In a damp back alley, a shadow detached itself. It glided slowly and steadily past the Assassins guild, the Seamstresses and Pseudopolis Yard. It carried on until it reached the small Needle Women's Guild; where it became unnoticeable again. Corporal Nobby watched it carefully. He frowned.


	5. Unwelcome News

This chapter is dedicated to MegElemental. Thanks Meg for all your help! CreativeTitle

…

Havelock Vetinari ran his fingers along the paper. His Clerks had put it together at his request. An odd request they had thought, but who was going to argue with the Patrician? There were some things he didn't want to know; what would he do if he didn't like the answers? He scanned the first three lines.

_Name: Lucinda Pevens_

_Gender: Female_

_Species: Human_

He rolled his eyes. He could have picked any fool off the street to tell him that. He skipped the fourth line and kept reading.

_Eye Colour: Emerald_

_Hair Colour: Crimson_

_Skin Colour: Ivory_

Yet again, the same pointlessness! He carried on reading.

_Occupation: Needle Woman_

_Parents: Unknown (Found at the doors of Lake View Orphanage, Alazarin, when approximately one day old)_

_Siblings: None_

Havelock sighed and made a mental note to throw whoever wrote this in the Scorpion pit. He continued reading.

_Hobbies: Reading, Singing, Writing, and Playing the Piano_

Better!

_Notes:_

_Pays a annual fee to the Musicians Guild_

_Allergic to cats_

_Never married_

_Speaks Morpakian and Alazarineum fluently_

Havelock stroked his beard thoughtfully. He closed his eyes and leant back, smiling. There was a knock at the door, and Drumknott entered holding a white cup. He looked worried.

"Are you alright milord? You've been in here an awfully long time."

He put the cup down, and pulled out his watch.

"Two hours in fact, milord. Would you like your dinner any time soon?"

Havelock stared at him for a while. "No Drumknott. Please go."

"Yes milord."

He watched him leave, and pulled out the paper quickly. He wanted to know, but didn't know if he would like the answer. He read the fourth line.

_Age: 30 (16th of ember)_

Damn. Damn, Damn, Damn.18 year's difference. He reread it again and again. No, only 17 years, she was going to turn 31 in Ember, and it had already been Offle. Havelock shook his head. **Only 17 years?** What was he thinking? He stared ahead. Damn it all.

…

Lucinda stared ahead. She was a poor Needle women. He was a Lord, not to mention ruler of the city! What was she thinking? Damn it all.


	6. New Robes

"GIRLS!"

Miss Munroe looked panicked. Her hair was messy, and her skirts were flying.

"I need 4 people. NOW! "

Everyone raised their hands. Miss Munroe hurriedly looked through the crowd.

"Josephine, Grace, Jane and Lucinda. And hurry!" She ran off, with the four women at her heels. A carriage was waiting on the corner of the road.

"In, in!" She yelled, climbing into the carriage, signalling everyone to clamber in after her. The women lay on the seats, panting.

"Where are we going miss?"

Miss Munroe stared into space for a little while before answering.

"The Patricians Palace." She said loudly. There were several gasps.

"He has ordered new robes."

…..

It had taken several hours. Everyone had inputted something. Now, Lucinda sat alone in a dark corner of the Palace. She heard the clock struck nine and sighed.

"Miss Pevens?"

Lucinda jumped and looked round. There was no one in sight. She looked back at her work.

"Miss Pevens."

This time there was a man in front of her. She smiled. She knew him well.

"Milord, its very nearly finished, I just need a few more..."

"I didn't come for that."

She stared at him for a few seconds, before awkwardly averting her eyes. Havelock sat down next to her.

"When did you come to Ankh Morpak?" he asked.

Lucinda put down her work.

"When Miss Munroe contacted me for help to start up her Guild. Three months ago."

She fingered the lace of her dress nervously. After a while she picked up her needle again and finished the robe in silence. It was 10:45 before they spoke again. Lucinda picked up her belongings.

"Going already?"

Lucinda looked up at the Patrician. "I've finished."

"Ah."

She picked up her small shoulder bag stuffed with fabrics and headed for the door way.

"Miss Pevens?"

Lucinda turned round and looked back into the room. She couldn't see anyone. She smiled.

"Yes?"

"Would you care to dine with me one evening?"

Lucinda walked out the room.

"It would be my pleasure."

...

Sorry guys, but thats the end of that one. I hope you enjoyed it.

But don't worry!

The next one in the Needle Women series is out now.

**Guranteed **to be have more twists, more excitement, and more romance!

The Spy Who Loved Me

Don't miss it!

-Creative Title


End file.
